Dragons
Dragons are the dominant life form of Pyrrhia. Scavengers were once the dominant form of life, but during The Scorching, dragons took Pyrrhia back. They are highly intelligent, being capable of speech, tool-making, and other abilities that are normal in complex societies. Some even possess a form of magic, and when they do, they are known as animus dragons. There has not been any known dragon that died of old age, and a few are known to have lived over a hundred years. According to Starflight, dragons live more than a hundred years before they die "peacefully in their sleep", at least, if they are not killed earlier. Tui Sutherland stated that the average lifespan for dragons is 150 years. Biology and Anatomy Dragons fall into one of seven general species, or tribes: RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, NightWings, SkyWings, MudWings, and IceWings. They are capable of cross-breeding and producing hybrid dragons. They follow a hexapodal design, with six limbs, two of which have been modified for flight. The wings consist of membrane stretched in between the bones of the five digits, with a large claw on the third digit, and are attached at the top of the shoulder, with the forelegs attached at the bottom. According to Tsunami in ''The Dragonet Prophecy, ''dragon bones are nearly as hard as diamond, so they are quite difficult to break. Which means that dragons are extremely strong as well, due to multiple dragons like Ruby being able to easily snap other dragons' necks. All dragons are equipped with large talons at the base of each foot, five on the forelegs and four on the rear legs, and all can fly, however, not all can breathe fire. These dragons compensate for that with some other ability, usually depending on their habitat. Icewings breath frostbreath instead of fire, Seawings have gills and can glow, and Rainwings have camouflage and an acid-like venom. Most species are carnivorous, with some being omnivorous. Most of the dragons have large, sharp teeth suited for their diet. RainWings, though, are mainly herbivores, subsisting only on fruits. Dragons can go for a month without eating. They reproduce by making eggs, which hatch into young dragons, called dragonets. Specialization Each tribe has specialized structures and abilities that differentiate them from the other tribes. Most typical is some sort of exhalation, most commonly fire. SkyWings, NightWings, and SandWings can breathe fire at any given time, whereas MudWings can only breathe fire when they are warm enough. IceWings exhale a freezing breath, while RainWings can spit corrosive acid that only affects biological matter. SeaWings are the only tribe that cannot exhale anything that may be used as a weapon. Most commonly modified structures in dragons are either the wings, the claws, or the tail. SkyWings have large, almost overdeveloped wings, making them the best fliers among the dragons. SeaWings, SandWings, IceWings, and RainWings all have tails and/or claws that help them survive in their various habitats - most commonly in some sort of defense. IceWings have modified claws to grip the ice, and SeaWings have webbed feet and powerful tails to aid in swimming. SandWings possess a venomous barb on their tail that is lethal to other life forms, and RainWings possess prehensile tails, similar to a chameleon's, used for navigating the forest. MudWings have nostrils located on the top of the snout to allow them to breathe while submerged in mud and water. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. SeaWings are the most well equipped underwater, having gills, along with the ability to see in the dark to help them navigate their watery home. They use bioluminescence to attract mates and to communicate while underwater by using a language called Aquatic. NightWings were thought to have telepathy, as well as precognition, or the ability to predict future events. However, no NightWing has had these abilities in over a century (other than Moonwatcher), explaining why Starflight has no powers in the original series. It is later revealed by Darkstalker that these NightWing powers are activated by at least one of the three moons being full and able to shine on an egg. One full moon gives the powers of either precognition or telepathy. Two full moons give both. Three full moons are thought to give powerful telepathy and precognition, but this has not been proven. NightWings have bacteria in their saliva to help kill prey, similar to a komodo dragon. They have created a veil of mystery around themselves, and not much else is known about their abilities, but it is thought they are slightly resistant to lava and fire, as shown when Vengeance didn't die immediately from the lava he was submerged in. Like the SeaWings and ancient Icewings, some NightWings have animus powers. RainWings can change their scale color depending on their mood, or as they wish to blend into their surroundings. MudWings have tough and armored scales for extra protection. Some special dragons have mutations which cause differences in powers, such as an animus. Dragons that were born from blood-red eggs, such as Clay, are another example, as fire doesn't affect them. Dragons like Peril, however, have a touch that burns everything that they come into contact with. Society Dragons have a complex, matriarchal society where each tribe is ruled by a hereditary queen. Each tribe differs in its traditions and values of life due to habitat and physiology. They are advanced enough to have speech and writing - all dragons appear to speak the same language. The SeaWings use their bio-luminescent stripes to communicate with a separate language called Aquatic. Additionally, they have kingdoms, armor and handheld weapons, so technologically and socially they are about Middle Ages level (with the possible exception of the NightWings, as they are very scientific). SeaWings and IceWings usually pair off in lifelong partnerships, and the nuclear family is extremely important. It has been shown that MudWings and RainWings do not appear to care about their offspring (aristocratic IceWings appear only to care if their dragonets are at the top of their rankings). NightWings are plausible, as SkyWings and SeaWings care for their offspring deeply, as shown with Avalanche and Flame, Kestrel and Peril, Nautilus and Squid, and Queen Coral and her daughters. History Before the dragons had queens, the scavengers ruled Pyrrhia, and were the top of the food chain. Eventually, the dragons rebelled and established tribes and queens, so dragons could get help when they needed it, as shown with Osprey. This was known to the dragons as the Scorching. The dragon tribes were at peace for a long time, until Queen Oasis of the SandWings was killed by a scavenger (or possibly two). All her three daughters claimed the throne, sparking a tribal war among the dragon tribes. After the war is ended by the Dragonets of Destiny, the tribes are now at an uneasy peace, though hostilities and tensions are still high. Gallery Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang. Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing. Art by Joy Ang. NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing. Art by Joy Ang. 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang. 320px-IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing. Art by Joy Ang. Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang. Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing. Art by Joy Ang. ColoredIceWingbyHeron.png|A typical IceWing-colored Mudwing by myersthemudwing.png|A typical MudWing-colored RainWing Colored.jpg|a typical RainWing-colored Redskywingsogood.png|A typical SkyWing- colored Sandwingcolored.png|A typical SandWing-colored ColoredNightWing6.png|A Colored NightWing (see in full resolution) Category:SandWing History Category:NightWing History Category:MudWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:RainWing History